Finalmente te encontré
by Hikari Goenji
Summary: No tenía nada que hacer en vacaciones y unos reviews muy lindos llegaron a mi correo, así que decidí hacer algo... No es la gran cosa, sólo denme ánimos y tal vez haga más.


**Historia 17**

De entre los arbustos la cabeza de Hikari se asomaba con unas cuantas hojas atoradas en ella. Mientras esta se sacudía, al levantar la vista, divisó a aquella chica a la que con tantas ansias esperaba. La cara de Hikari se iluminaba como cuando es la mañana de Navidad y vez todos los regalos que te han dado. Apretando fuerte el balón gritó: HEY!—Para después lanzárselo a Endou. No hay que decir que Endou es mal portero, porque no lo es, pero sí es un poquito despistado. En vez de atrapar el balón, este chico le sonrío y le devolvió el saludo a la chica, por lo que el balón le dio directo en su cara. Itzuko se quedó impresionada por la cantidad de fuerza que llevaba el balón, parecía que un jugador de futbol americano lo había lanzado. Por su parte, Hikari se quedó atónita y luego corrió a ayudar a su amigo.

"Dios mío, lo siento Endou" — Se disculpaba Hikari, ayudando al chico a levantarse mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

"Santo cielo, ¿estás bien? ¿No te duele?"—Se introdujo Itzuko a la plática tomando a Endou por el brazo.

"adadhgajdagddsdhgajsdh es-adskj estoy bien sakjdadka"—Balbuceaba Endou.

"¡Habla! En teoría…Bueno al menos no lo maté"—Decía Hikari sonriente.

Mientras el chico reposaba recostado en la banca, Itzuko y Hikari se veían una a la otra y sonreían a más no poder. Cualquiera que las hubiese visto y no conocido antes, pensarían que son un par de hermanas que tenían tiempo sin verse.

"¡Así que viniste! Temía que fueses a defraudarme" — Decía Hikari contenta. Itzuko se encogió de hombros y sonrió "Bueno, yo pensé lo mismo pero tú… ya estabas aquí." Endou, ha como pudo, se volvió hacia ellas y las vio. " ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?" Las chicas sólo se vieron y se sonrieron una a la otra sin decir una palabra. Mientras Endou se incorporaba, notó que las chicas se veían un poco extrañas, no sabían que decir para iniciar la conversación. Sin dudar, el chico tomó el balón y les gritó "¡Chicas, vamos a jugar futbol!" Ambas se sorprendieron y pronto se acercaron a él diciendo: ¡SI!

Una hora corriendo tras el balón, pateándolo y tratando de meterle algún gol a Endou. Las dos chicas se enfrentaban una a la otra con gran fiereza, no con coraje pero sí con pasión. Al chico esto le parecía interesante, pues no había visto a muchas chicas jugar futbol, tal vez sólo a Aki. Las chicas lo disfrutaban mucho, ambas eran libres de jugar como querían.

"Cielos chicas, son muy buenas"— Decía Endou sin aliento. Itzuko jadeaba un poco pero le sonrió mientras que Hikari se preocupaba más por mantener su cabello en forma, había quedado muy desaliñado por el movimiento.

"Bueno chicas, debo irme. Fue genial haber entrenado con ustedes espero repetirlo pronto, adiós" — Decía Endou bajando la escalinata. "Bye bye" — Decía Hikari — "Buen juego, hasta pronto"— Se despidió Itzuko.

Hikari se sentó en el banco para descansar, Itzuko se le acercó diciendo: — "Sigues siendo muy hábil para jugar al futbol".

"Tú también lo eres, pienso que mejoraste mucho en Teikoku" — Respondió Hikari colocando su cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Gracias" — Dijo Itzuko bajando la mirada.

"¡AY! Es cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Kenzou Hikari y amo el futbol. Es un placer." — Anunciaba la chica del moño.

"Soy Hikaru Itzuko, es un gusto" — Respondió sonriente tendiéndole la mano, a lo que Hikari respondió de inmediato.

Mientras se veían, Hikari comenzó a reírse de la nada, lo cual sorprendió a Itzuko. "Um, ¿qué es tan gracioso, Hikari-san?" — Preguntó Itzuko curiosa.

"Es que… Es que… es como la tercera vez que nos encontramos y pues, nos veíamos, nos sonreíamos pero no sabíamos nada una de la otra." —Comentaba la chica cubriendo su boca con las manos. "So… ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué acontece en tu existencia? " — Preguntó Hikari sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Itzuko al principio no entendía muy bien la pregunta, a decir verdad, quien en su sano juicio lo haría. —"Um, todo está bien. ¡De hecho más que bien, hoy mi hermano regresó de otro país para quedarse con nosotros! Eso me pone feliz, porque hace poco llegué a esta ciudad con mi familia"— Decía Itzuko entrelazando sus manos.

"¿En serio? Yo también llegué aquí hace poco con mis padres y mis dos hermanos" — Dijo Hikari viendo a la chica.

"Yo también tengo dos hermanos… Bueno, es una hermana gemela menor y un hermano mayor que tiene 19 años." — Explicó Itzuko tomando asiento.

"¡Oye! ¿Lo dices en serio? Yo tengo un hermano gemelo también y mi otro hermano tiene 17 años" — Dijo Hikari exaltada.

"¡Woah! Eso es mucha coincidencia. ¿Dónde vivías antes de venir aquí?" — Preguntó la chica de los ojos celestes.

"Sólo vengo de otra prefectura, pero antes de venir a Japón vivía en Alemania" — Explicó Hikari. "¿De veras? Eso debió ser fascinante" — Completó Itzuko.

Hikari sólo hizo una mueca antes de explicarle a Itzuko: "Todo el mundo piensa eso, pero como yo siempre viajé a todos lados, lamentaba no poder hacer amigos duraderos, siempre era despedidas. Pero ahora mi padre me prometió nunca volvernos a mudar, y eso es un gran alivio para mí porque aquí también está él…"— Dijo Hikari un una mirada tierna y un ligero sonrojo.

"¿Él? ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a tu novio o algo así?" —Preguntó Itzuko sin malicia alguna.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? NO, NO NADA DE ESO. Y-yo no tengo novio es sólo que bueno…De acuerdo me atrapaste. Se trata del chico que me gusta, lo conocí en donde te dije que vivía antes, pero luego él se mudo y por fin lo encontré aquí." — Declaró Hikari ruborizándose.

"Awwwwww, eso es muy lindo. Ese chico sí que te gusta, ¿verdad? Ohhh, claro que sí." —Dijo Itzuko burlándose un poco de Hikari.

"¡Oye, espera! Sólo es un enamoramiento juvenil, no me digas que tú no tienes a una persona especial" — Comentó Hikari sacándose a Itzuko de encima.

Itzuko se detuvo un momento y dejó de sonreír. Comenzó a pensar y pensar si era cierto que ella no tenía una persona especial.

"Um, bueno antes de venir aquí, tenía un amigo que… yo quería mucho pero… No eso no cuenta." — Comentaba Itzuko inconclusamente. De pronto una imagen vino a su cabeza, lo que había soñado antes de viajar a Japón. Un chico, un chico que se veía tan real en sus sueños que le hacía creer que tal vez existía. Era una imagen borrosa, pero sabía que el chico poseía ojos verdes, un tono muy inusual, y cabello marrón muy enmarañado. Esa imagen no era clara, por lo que Itzuko dudó de ella. De pronto una imagen más apareció en su cabeza, su amigo Kidou. No entendía por qué ni cómo pero eso fue lo que pensó.

"Um, ¿Itzuko? ¿Te encuentras bien?" — Preguntó Hikari poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga. "Eh? SI, si estoy bien sólo…Ya se está haciendo tarde, creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa" — Dijo la chica evadiendo la pregunta.

"No puedes irte así, digo, somos como gemelas perdidas tenemos mucho en común ¿no lo crees así?" — Comentó Hikari levantándose de su asiento. "Lo sé, espera, ¡no me digas que también tú eres un humano que convierte el oxígeno en bióxido de carbono!" — Dijo Itzuko soltando una risita.

"¡Oh Dios, no puedo creerlo! Creí que era la única" — Dijo Hikari siguiendo la broma. Ambas rieron un poco antes de que Itzuko propusiera intercambiar números de celular, así estarían mucho más en contacto ya que se veía que esta amistad tenía potencial. Las dos chicas bajaron las escaleras de la torre hasta llegar a la acera donde se dispusieron a despedirse.

"Supongo que ya es hora de que nos digamos adiós" — Dijo Hikari seria, pero feliz de haber pasado esos momentos con su nueva amiga "Supongo… pero nos veremos luego ¿sí? Te llamaré, y tal vez pase por tu escuela algún día" — Decía Itzuko caminando en dirección opuesta a Hikari. "Sí, uno de estos días te llamaré igual, así tal vez podrás decirme quien es tu persona especial… No, no se me olvidó" — Gritó Hikari a medida que se alejaba.

"Tal vez" — Le gritó Itzuko ya muy lejos. "O al menos espera a que yo misma lo sepa…"— Dijo para sí misma la chica de ojos azules.


End file.
